


S-I-M-P-L-E

by Chasyn



Series: Buck3.0 & His Reason [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: And this crap was what came out when I finally tried, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fate, M/M, Or more like bad week, Simple Song by Florida Georgia Line, So I haven't been able to write, Writer's Block, really short, simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Simple.





	S-I-M-P-L-E

**Author's Note:**

> ... I have no clue. Week has been AWFUL still. And I haven't written ANYTHING in DAAAAAYS! And I tried to write something this morning. And I came up with this rambly mess.

_Simple_. Everything about it was simple. Their relationship was just as simple as it can be. They just fell together. A chance meeting, a moment of fate. Luck or destiny or accident. It was all those things. And they completed each other, fit each other. They were made for each other. Like they'd been waiting their whole lives to meet and it was just as simple as that.

They sat together on the truck. They always did. Their legs pressed together as well as their shoulders. It was conscious. They just sat and moved closer until they touched, like they were anchored together. The squad (friends and family were better terms for them) excepted the simple fact. There wasn't one without the other. One followed the other some days, other days, the opposite. But they were _always_ together.

Buck lifted his hand. He held it in the open air. He spoke no words and hardly looked at the man pressed next to him. But within seconds, a hand was in his. Fingers slowly slid across his palm. The touch ghosted across his skin and sent a shiver down his spine. Eddie did that every time he touched Buck, every time their skin came in contact some way. no pressure, just the lightest touch. It drove Buck _crazy_. And that's the simple reason why Eddie did it.

Fingers slid down and locked into place with Buck's. Their fingers just fit together. Buck squeezed Eddie's hand and when Eddie looked over, the way Buck was looking at him (the way Buck _always_ looked at him), Eddie wouldn't help but smile. Eddie always smiled around Buck.

Shannon had been complicated. Abby had been overrated. But it was easy and simple with Buck and Eddie. Because they just _were_. They didn't need anything, just each other. Sitting in traffic, on the way to work, waiting in line somewhere, it didn't matter, It was paradise when they were together. They hardly needed words. They just _moved_ together, _thought_ together, _were_ together.

Buck let out a laugh at something Bobby said. And Eddie joined in.

And it was just simple.


End file.
